A Fateful Encounter
by InlovewithFairies
Summary: It's a Love Triangle between Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia is a transfer student in fairy High. And Natsu Dragneel is a Star player in Fairy high then suddenly he fell in love with Lucy but there also someone inlove with her his name is Sting Eucliffe the soccer team captain in Fairy high and he has a good grades that makes him even cooler.
1. Accidentally Meeting

**Author: **InLovewithFairies

**SUMMARY: **It's a Love Triangle between Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia is a transfer student in fairy High. And Natsu Dragneel is a Star player in Fairy high then suddenly he fell in love with Lucy but there also someone inlove with her his name is Sting Eucliffe the soccer team captain in Fairy high and he has a good grades that makes him even cooler. What happen the three of them whos the one is gonna win to Lucy's Heart! Oucchhh Sorry Sucky Summary but if you read it! Its very interesting and good story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy tail and the character but the story is mine! J

Chapter I: "Accidentally Meeting"

A Peaceful morning with Heartfilia's Residence there has a girl name Lucy Heartfilia the Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia the richest family in Magnolia.

Lucy Heartfilia 17 and almost 18 years of age she was always treated like a princess she is very cheerful and beautiful *As always* she likes to write a novel and her dream is to become a great author.

Lucy wake up early in the morning because she moved again in a new school so she decided to prepare her things.

She heard a knock on her door and soon her mother came in.

"MAMA! Ohayou! What can I do for you?" Lucy Smile at her mother Layla smile back at her. "Oh Lucy I thought your still sleeping so I decided to wake you up! You should be ready to your first day of school!"

"Alright! Thanks mama!.

"Ok ill wait you in the kitchen Virgo prepared us a breakfast! Be Quick! You know your papa hates waiting!" Layla leave to lucy's room

Layla came out at Lucy layla is already gone Lucy move her body and starting fix herself.

*At the kitchen*

"Good Morning Honey! Where's Lucy? I thought your going to wake her up?" Jude Smiled at her wife. Layla look at him the smiled "yes! Ses Already awake and shes preparing herself now!"

A Few moment ago lucy go downstairs. She greet her father with a nice smile.

"Ohayou Otou-san! Im Sorry for waiting!" Lucy sniled at her father.

"Ok Lucy Good Morning!, Eat your breakfast your gonna be late to your first day of school."Jude said to lucy.

Lucy sat on her chair then eat her breakfast a few minutes ago Lucy notice her watch!

"Kyaaahhhh…. Its already 7:45 Im gonna be late!" Lucy run to her room to catch her things. "Oh Honey Calm down! Capricorn Please ready the car and take lucy to her school." Layla smiled to Capricorn "As your Order Mam!"

**-TIME SKIP-**

Lucy Arrived at her new school.

"Oh this is Fairy High! " Lucy look around at the whole school. "How Long do you want to stand there? Your blocking the way." A blonde man with scar on his left eye.

"Oh Sorry: Lucy move ti the side to give a space.

"Tch whatever!"

"Arrgghhh.. what a stupid guy!"

Lucy run going to the principal office to get her schedule. When she already arrive at the office she knock at the door.

"Come in!" Makarov said (Principal Name)

"Good Morning Sensei! Im the new student here at Fairy High! Lucy Smiled. "Oh! So you're the Heartfilia's daughter! In Honored you choose our school! So how can I help you?"

"Oh im here to get my schedule sir!" Lucy smiled. :Oh isee! Here is it! Youre section is 3-B! Makarov said while giving lucy schedule.

"Thanks sir. Im going to my room! I honna be late! Lucy said.

Lucy walked in the hall to find her room but sad for her. She didn't know the way to her room. While walking she suddenly bumped into pink guy hair and fell down in the floor.

"Oh fuck! What were do you think your doing?!" A pink hair guy said with an annoying face. "Im Sorry! Oh my im gonna be late! Sorry again!." Lucy run to her room.

"What with that guy! So cocky!" Lucy thought to herself.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Mr. Conbolt arrive at the room and he notice a blonde girl waiting at the outside.

"What can I do for you miss?" Mr. Conbolt said.

"Oh Good Morning sir im a new student here im waiting for my teacher!" Lucy said. Then bow her head.

"So you're the Heartfilia's daughter that Mr. Makarov talking about?" Ok Wait for me!" Mr. Conbolt said while opening the door and go inside then he announce to the whole class about the new sit in the chair and point to the door and said "Come In!"

Lucy came in the room then introduce herself to the class she saw all student staring at her and she hear them murmuring about her.

"oh! Shes beautiful!"

"I think shes rich!"

"I envy her!"

After she heard about what they saying she feel embarrassed and sad cause they think shes a super rich bratt. Lucy hates when people thinks shes rich and a member a royal family. Someone break the moment and said.

"Oi Blondie! How long do you want to stand there? your wasting our time we have a class!" a blonde man at the back with a lazy sound.

Lucy interrupt her mind and she try to find where the voice came from then she finds a blonde man smirk at her "Oh! God Hes the guy from the gate! Lucy thought. "Im Sorry!"

"So shes master talking about the daughter of richiest here in magnolia!"

"Oh Really?"

"Lucky! Shes Rich!"

"Don't mess with her!"

Lucy feeling down because what she heard again! "I Hate when they treated me special I want to be a normal schooler girl!" Lucy thoughts.

"By the way miss heartfilia! Your sit is sting side ok!" Conbolt point the chair/

Lucy walk going to the chai with annoyance face.

Sting smirk at her "Oh miss blondie what with annoyance face?" Sting started to teased her.

"None of your fucking business! So shut up please!" Lucy said then sit at her chair.

While Mr. Conbolt discuss about history the door slammed and a pink guy hair showed up! "Sorry sensei im late!" Natsu grin at her teacher.

"Natsu your late again! Why your always late? Explain!" Mr. Conbolt said.

"Someone bumped me in the hallway if shes not there im not late!" Natsu Explained.

Lucy look at the pink guy hair then she remember what happen in the hallway lucy stand and shout. "You! Youre the one who bumped me! Lucy said suddenly everyone silence! -

Natsu look at the one who shout, "You! Your in the hallway! Sensei shes the reason why im laCte!" natsu point lucy . "Waaahhhh… why me?" Lucy annoys at the pink hair guy.

"Woahhhh! Heyy Blondie! First day of school your in trouble!" a blonde man said.

"Shut up!" Lucy Shout! Then sting shut his mouth.


	2. You Again?

~Please review. Arigatou. PM me if you like my story ill update everyday! :D

**PREVIOUSLY:**While Mr. Conbolt discuss about history the door slammed and a pink guy hair showed up! "Sorry sensei im late!" Natsu grin at her teacher.

"Natsu your late again! Why your always late? Explain!" Mr. Conbolt said.

"Someone bumped me in the hallway if shes not there im not late!" Natsu Explained.

Lucy look at the pink guy hair then she remember what happen in the hallway lucy stand and shout. "You! Youre the one who bumped me! Lucy said suddenly everyone silence! -

Natsu look at the one who shout, "You! Your in the hallway! Sensei shes the reason why im laCte!" natsu point lucy . "Waaahhhh… why me?" Lucy annoys at the pink hair guy.

"Woahhhh! Heyy Blondie! First day of school your in trouble!" a blonde man said.

"Shut up!" Lucy Shout! Then sting shut his mouth.

CHAPTER II: "YOU AGAIN?"

"Hey natsu! Stop shes new student here so why she involved? Mr. Conbolt said. Natsu look at him. "SO? Don't care!"

"Were wasting here our time were talking a nonsense topic!Natsu go to your seat!" Natsu walking to his chair.

"Is all the boys here are all stupid or what? Theyre fucking annoying!" Lucy murmuring to herself.

**-TIME SKIP (LUNCH BREAK) -**

*At the cafeteria*

Lucy cant find her place to eat suddenly someone call her name!

"Lucy-chan! Here!" Someone with the blue hair waving her hand.

Lucy turn her head to find who are calling her name! Then she saw a girl with a blue hair with four girls. Then she walk going to their table.

"So you're the new student here?" The scarlet hair said while scanning lucy's body.

"Your cute!" the white hair girl said.

"Thank you!"

Lucy decided to sit with them while their busy talking about hteir first day of school. A pink hair guy show. Then he greet them "Hey guys!" a pink hair guy said.

"Oh hey natsu! "Where did you go again?" Levy said. Lucy sook her head necaise she didn't know that their know each other.

"Hey! You're the transfer student right?" Natsu question.

"Aye!" Lucy answered.

"Oh by the way sorry for my bad attitude this morning im in the bad mood ya know!" Natsu said.

"Oh its ok! Its my fault im not looking in the hallway! Lucy stand and bow her head then they look each other and laugh "EHEM!" is smell something!" Levy teased the two. Then natsu joining with them.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Tadaima!(Im Home) Lucy entering to their house.

"Oh dear youre here! Hows your first day of school? New friends?" Layla said.

"Yes mama! I have a new friends and I thing they like me!" Lucy said to her mother.

"Ok dear! Go to your room and change your clothes we have a special guest today.."

"Who are they mama?"

"Youll found out later!"

Lucy go to her room to fix herself she don't know what kin of dress shes gonna wear so she decided to call her personal maid.

"Yes Princess? What can I do for you?" Virgo appear in lucy's dressing room/

"What do you think im going to wear? Mama said we have a special guest today! So help me to pick a dress." Lucy said while scanning her clothes one by one.

Virgo find a beautiful dress that suit on lucy."This dress princess is perfect to you!" Virgo give it to lucy. It's a simple pink above knee dress.

Lucy wear what virgo pick. "Oh see Princess I told you that dress suit on you perfectly!" virgo said with sparkling in her eyes. Lucy blush. "Thank you virgo for helping me!"

**STING'S POV**

**"**Tadaima!"

"Sting go to your room and change your clothes to a formal were going to my friend house." Weisslogia (His father name) said.

"what the hell im involved? Sting question

"Youll found out later, go and change!" Wesslogiaa smile.

**-STING ROOM-**

"I hate my life! What happen to him. He want me to go with him? Theres something wrong!" Sting thought.

**-MOMENT LATER-**

**"**Looking good son! Ok were late".

"Whatever-"

Sting and weisslogia leave their house sting have no idea where theyre going.

A minute ago..

"Where here! Hey sting behave don't act like a bratt!"

"Tch!"

In a front a big mansion there's a beautiful woman and old man waiting for us.

"Oh You're here weisslogia!" Jude greet

"Of course! I cant ignore my friend request. Oh hello layla!" Weisslogia greet them.

"Oh this is your son?"Layla said.

Sting didn't look at them.

"Yes its sting! Go and introduce your self!"

"so handsome!"

"Hello mam and sir im sting eucliffe! Nice to meet you!" Sting greet them formally.

"Nice to meet you! Just call me Mr. Jude and this is my lovely wife mam Layla!" Jude said.

"Oh Not mam Layla! Just call me mommy!" Layla said with heart in her eyes.

"Huh?" Sting shocked reaction :O

"Before were getting cold here lets go inside!" Jude Interruped.

**-INSIDE THE MANSION-**

"Ok im Going to call my daughter!"layla said.

Layla go upstairs and call lucy to go down because theyre special guest are already arrive.

"Lucy! Our guest is here so lets go!" Layla knocked the door.

"Ok mama give me 10 seconds! And im going down!" lucy had no idea whose the special guest.

**10 SECONDS LATER. ****J**

"Oh My daughter is finally here." Layla stand up while lucy walking like a princess.

Sting look at her and shocked. Lucy same as sting.

"You!" Lucy and sting said.

"Woah. You know each other son?" Weisslogia question.

"Of course! Shes the annoying transfer student!" Sting said.

"Hey You! Youre the one is annoying!" Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy your talking to my friend son!" Jude interupped her/

"Tch!"

Lucy cant stop looking at sting face she feel like she want to punch him.

"So lucy! How long do you know my idiot son?" Weisslogia ask lucy.

"Not long sir, but were in the same class!"Lucy said.

"Oh really? Good for you so my son can protect you!"

"Thank you sir, but I can protect myself!"

"Youre a girl and your weak!" Sting laugh.

"I think you're the one who's weak!" Lucy with annoying face.

"What? Is that a challenge? Ok Come here!'"

Weisslogia punch his son in the head.

"You idiot shes a girl and say sorry!"

Lucy laughed. Sting look at her.

"Ok before this conversation going to far im going to say the reason why the both of you are here. Our company need to collaborate."

"So? Why am I here?"Lucy said.

"You and sting are getting married!"

"Waaaahhhhh… mom? I don't want. I want to marry the one who I love!" Lucy explained.

Sting same reaction.

"Dad but….. why u didn't tell me about this? Its Unfair! I Don't love her."Sting explained.

"Meeting is done." Jude said.

"Thank you! If they know each other they fall to each other.!" Weisslogia smile.

"Its ok! Trust me!" Layla said.

"Ok were going home!"

"Thanks for the time friend!" Jude said.

**-Weisslogia and sting leave.-**

**"**Ok Honey! Wheres lucy?

"Shes in her room im going to her and talk to her.!"

**LUCY POV.**

"Why him? I don't know who he is! And im not inlove with him!" Lucy sat on her bed while crying.

Layla knocked to the door.

"Honey! Its mom! Can I come in!"

"Ok mom!"

Layla look at lucy she felt bad for her daughter. She also not agree about the engangement but she has no choice its for Heartfilia Inc. sake.

"Sorry Honey! I Know its wrong!" Layla hug her daughter.

"Mama I don't want to marry him! Please talk to papa!." Lucy explained.

"Its His choice!Your papa not listening to me!"

"Stupid Marriage! Stupid Boy! Stupid! Stupid!"

"But honey if you know sting better I think it works." Layla said.

"Mama you want too?"

"No Honey! But sting is handsome and kind your too are perfect honey!" Layla smiled.

"Mama! I thought your with me!"

"its ok honey! Cheer up!"

**-EUCLIFFFE RESIDENCE-**

"Hey my idiot son!"

"oh?"

"Take care lucy always! Shes your fiancée now!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sting said.

"its for your good future son!" weisslogia smiled at him.

"Whatever!" Sting go upstairs.


	3. Thank You!

**PREVIOUSLY:**Layla look at lucy she felt bad for her daughter. She also not agree about the engangement but she has no choice its for Heartfilia Inc. sake.

"Sorry Honey! I Know its wrong!" Layla hug her daughter.

"Mama I don't want to marry him! Please talk to papa!." Lucy explained.

"Its His choice!Your papa not listening to me!"

"Stupid Marriage! Stupid Boy! Stupid! Stupid!"

"But honey if you know sting better I think it works." Layla said.

"Mama you want too?"

"No Honey! But sting is handsome and kind your too are perfect honey!" Layla smiled.

"Mama! I thought your with me!"

"its ok honey! Cheer up!"

**-EUCLIFFFE RESIDENCE-**

"Hey my idiot son!"

"oh?"

"Take care lucy always! Shes your fiancée now!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sting said.

"its for your good future son!" weisslogia smiled at him.

"Whatever!" Sting go upstairs.

**CHAPTER III: "THANK YOU!"**

A peaceful morning in is still in her daydreaming then layla decided to go to her room then she knock lucy door and soon she came in.

"Ohayou honey! Wake up its your second day of school go early and meet your fiancée!" Layla said.

Lucy shocked what she heard.

"So its not a dream?" Lucy with shocking face.

"Yes Honey! Go and change! We will wait you in the kitchen!" Layla leave lucy with dumbfounded face.

Lucy move her body and fix herself then go downstairs.

"Ohayou Otou-san!" Lucy smiled even shes still mad at her father.

"Ohayou Lucy! Sit and eat your breakfast!" Jude said while reading a newspaper.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Lucy walking to the hallway when someone calling her name.

"Ohayou Lucy!" A pink hair guy with is famous grin.

"Oh! Natsu Ohayou!" Lucy replied.

"youre so early!"

"Of course my dad told me to go to school early!" Lucy said.

The two are busy talking while walking to their room.

BAAAANNNGGG! The door slam.

"Ohayou!" Natsu Shout.

"Natsu your so loud!" Erza glare to natsu.

"Oh Gomen!:" Natsu with scared face.

Lucy notice that there's someone staring at her. She look the whole room then her eyes stop with sting. Sting still looking at her her face is red. She remembered that they are engaged.

"What with that guy!"

Lucy walking to her chair and ignore sting. Then he realize that she is seating beside sting. But still she ignore him. When she was in her chair she feel awkward because she didn't know what to say with him. Sting same feeling with lucy he feel so uncomfortable. So she decided to read a book to escape the awkwardness. But also thanks to natsu. Natsu break the awkwardness.

"Hey Lucy! Are you busy after class?" Natsu asked.

"No im not!" why?" Lucy said.

"Is he ask for going out? Tch That boy!" Sting thought.

"Good! We have a group study after school you can come If you want!" Natsu said.

"Oh sure! I think its enjoy!"

"Yeah it is! Oh Sting wanna come?" Natsu asked to sting.

"As if!" Sting with lazy tone.

"Its ok! We don't need you anyway!" Lucy stand.

"Hey you blondie! Your so rude!" Sting shout.

"Oh hey the two of you stop!" Natsu trying to stop them.

Sting and lucy realized that their classmates are looking at them so they decided to ignore each other.

**- (AFTER SCHOOL) -**

**"**Lucy you ready?**" **Natsu asked.

"yes I am! Lets go!"

Lucy and natsu wait the others in the front of the gate. When they are all here. They decided to go before the sunset. When they arrive at levy's home. They started the group study.

"Wow levy-chan! Theres so many books! I want to read all that!" Lucy said with heart in her eyes.

"Go! Your free to read it Lu-chan…" levy said.

"Are you sure? AarigatoU!" Lucy hugged levy.

They review about math because most of them are fail in math so they decided to focus in math.

Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah…

**-TIME SKIP-**

Lucy notice her watch its 9pm and her phone is have a 10 message from her mother and sting also. (waaahhh so sweet sting).

_To: Lucy_

_"__hey lucy where are you? Your father and I are worried about you!" txtback if you read this message._

_From: Mother_

_To: Lucy_

_"__Hey Blondie where have you been?. Your mom and dad are worried. Im here on your house!_

_TN: your mom ask me to. Don't give a meaning."_

_From: sting _

Lucy are feeling annoy woth sting but still nervous, she know what his papa can do.

"ahhh its already 9pm my mom texted me! Im going home! Gomen!" Lucy said.

"Im walking with you lucy! Its dark outside and its dangerous to walk alone." Natsu offered.

"Bye Minna!"

"Bye Lucy and Natsu! Take care!" Minna said.

Lucy And Natsu leaving at Levy walking natsu started a conversation.

"Hey Lucy what kind of family do you have?" Natsu questioned.

"Hmmm. Letme think! My mom is so sweet and lovely and my dad is so very strict but in the good way!" Lucy said.

"Oh I see! No brother or sister?" Natsu added.

"Nahhh im the only child so that's why theyre so strict!" Lucy said.

"How about you natsu?" Lucy added.

"Me? My dad are so funny and my mom is lovely! And I have a little sister!" Natsu smiled.

"Oh really? I want to meet her!" Lucy said.

"Oh sure! I tell her!"

"waaaahh Thanks natsu!" Lucy said.

Natsu and Lucy didn't notice the time came past.

"Oh! Our house is here! Before my dad can see you here. You can go home too." Lucy waved her hand to natsu.

"Oh sure. See you tomorrow lucy!"

"Thanks natsu!"

**-IN THE MANSION-**

Jude and layla and sting are waiting for lucy. Then lucy arrived. Lucy froze when she saw her parent waiting for her.

"Tadaima." Lucy said.

"Hey lucy! What time is it? That's what you learn in your school. Going home late at night?" Jude said.

"Im sorry dad!" Lucy said.

"No more sorry! You've been grounded within 1 week." Jude said.

"But dad? Mom? How I study?" Lucy crying.

"Oh honey!" Layla said.

Sting shocked what he heard. He felt sad for lucy.

"Sir I thinks its wrong that your grounded your daughter. Shes with our classmates and all of them are girls I think its not bad!" Sting explained.

Jude think about what sting said.

"Ok next time lucy if youre going to a group study you should invite sting! " Jude said.

Lucy didn't say anything she walked upstairs and go to her room.

"Sting you should go after her and talk to her."Jude said.

Sting go upstairs to check lucy if shes sat in her bed while crying.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Lucy said while crying. Suddenly someone knock to her door.

"hey blondie its me sting! Can I come in?" Sting said.

"tch!"

Sting enter to her room. He see lucy wiping her tears. He felt bad for her.

"Why are you here?" lucy questioned.

"Your dad says so!" Sting said.

"Hey blondie are you ok?" Sting said.

"Im ok! You can go home I think your dad are worried about you! And sorry for making you involved in this situation." Lucy said.

"Naahh..its ok blondie. And my dad are not home he's in the business trip." Sting explained.

"So who's are you with in your house?" Lucy asked.

"Maid…hey blondie no more question? Interested?" Sting teased her.

Lucy can help it and blush. "tch no im not just asking!" lucy said.

"Ok you said your ok im going home!" sting said.

"oh! Ok see you tomorrow sting!."

"Ok blondie." Sting said and waved her hand while walking going out to lucy's room. Suddenly lucy call his name.

"Sting! Thank you!" Lucy smiled at her.

Sting shocked to what he heard. He see lucy smile at her. And he blush so hard.

~**please pm me if you like my story ill update this everyday.. :D Thanks minna..**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**GUYS GOMENASAI I CANT UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE A FEVER TODAY SO I DECIDED TO REST. **

**GOMEN...GOMEN...GOMEN.. *SOBS.**

**I PROMISE TOMORROW AFTERNOON I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER. IM THINKING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**I WANT A SWEET AND WONDERFUL CHAPTER. **

**THANKS MINNA FOR UNDERSTANDING! :D**

**PLESASE REVIEW AND FAVORITES MY STORY.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT..**


	5. I LIKE HER!

**thanks minna! thanks for the review.. im so happy! to those who like my story THANK YOU!**

**PREVIOUSLY: **Sting enter to her room. He see lucy wiping her tears. He felt bad for her.

"Why are you here?" lucy questioned.

"Your dad says so!" Sting said.

"Hey blondie are you ok?" Sting said.

"Im ok! You can go home I think your dad are worried about you! And sorry for making you involved in this situation." Lucy said.

"Naahh..its ok blondie. And my dad are not home he's in the business trip." Sting explained.

"So who's are you with in your house?" Lucy asked.

"Maid…hey blondie no more question? Interested?" Sting teased her.

Lucy can help it and blush. "tch no im not just asking!" lucy said.

"Ok you said your ok im going home!" sting said.

"oh! Ok see you tomorrow sting!."

"Ok blondie." Sting said and waved her hand while walking going out to lucy's room. Suddenly lucy call his name.

"Sting! Thank you!" Lucy smiled at her.

Sting shocked to what he heard. He see lucy smile at her. And he blush so hard.

**CHAPTER IV: "I LIKE HER!"**

Another peaceful morning in magnolia. Lucy decided to go to her school early. while walking to the hallway someone call her name.

"Lucy!" natsu shout.

lucy turned her head to see who's call her name. "Oh Natsu! Ohayou!" Lucy said.

"Why your always so early?" Natsu asked.

"ah! because i like peaceful place! i want a silent place! so that why im going school early.!" Lucy said.

"Why im so feel guilty! HAHAH! Natsu Laughed. (Because your so loud natsu! haha)

"So why are you early?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing special! I have works to do especially basketball team!" Natsu said.

"Oh really? Good to hear that!" Lucy said.

"Ok btw im going to gymnasium! Bye lucy see you later!" Natsu running to the hallway.

"Okie Bye!" Lucy waved her hand.

Lucy walking to her room and sit to her chair.

"Ah so quiet! I Love it!" Lucy stretch her hand and open her bag to pick a her new book.

Lucy reading her book silently. After a few hours reading lucy felt sleepy.

"Im so sleepy!Its to early and its ok if im going to sleep right here right?" Lucy sleep to her desk peacefully.

**A FEW HOUR AGO**

Sting arrive to his room and sees blondie is ther too. he didnt notice that she was sleeping.

"Hey Blondie so early today!" Sting said.

~~~Silent~~~

"Hey Blondie!" Sting said.

~~~Silent~~~

"Tch!" sting walk to his chair and notice lucy is sleeping.

"Mataku! Going to school to sleep!" Sting look ate lucy's face so close.

"Shes not bad! I think being er fiancee is not bad!"Sting thought.

Suddenly Lucy wake up. and she saw sting so cLose to her face.

"waahh sting what are you doing?" Lucy shout

"Kissing you! Hahaha.."Sting started to teased lucy.

"Whaaaa.. You pervert!" Lucy touched her lips.

"Haha calm down blondie as if im going to do that to you! Your not my type!." Sting said.

"You Bastard. Huhmp!" Lucy said.

"Why so early blondie?" Sting asked.

"None of your business!" Lucy said.

"Still mad at me Blondie?" Sting teased her again.

"tch..Shut up please!." Lucy said.

**NATSU POV**

Natsu practice with the basketball team. with Gray, Gajeel, Loki, troy, Jet.

"Natsu what's the name of chick that your always with?" Gray Asked.

"Who?" Natsu said.

"The Blonde one!" Gray Said.

"Hey Shut up Stripper." natsu said.

"Oh jealous?"

"No im not! She's Lucy! Happy?" natsu said.

"Wow nice name! Introduce me to her!"

"Whhha hell no!. Your a chickboy."

"Then me!" Loki Interrupt

"Hello no!" Gray and natus said.

"Shes so kind and beautiful." Natsu said.

"So you Like her?" gray asked.

"Nahhh i like her as a friend." Natsu blushed.

"ok Shes mine.!" Gray Said.

"No!"

"I LIKE HER more than a friend!" Natsu thought to herself.

basketball team started to play again.

**~~END~~ **

**Sorry short chapter i dont have any idea promise next chapter is long..**

**NaLu or Sticy.?**


	6. Another day with you!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MINNA! 3 IM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY!. **

**PREVIOUSLY:NATSU POV**

Natsu practice with the basketball team. with Gray, Gajeel, Loki, troy, Jet.

"Natsu what's the name of chick that your always with?" Gray Asked.

"Who?" Natsu said.

"The Blonde one!" Gray Said.

"Hey Shut up Stripper." natsu said.

"Oh jealous?"

"No im not! She's Lucy! Happy?" natsu said.

"Wow nice name! Introduce me to her!"

"Whhha hell no!. Your a chickboy."

"Then me!" Loki Interrupt

"Hello no!" Gray and natus said.

"Shes so kind and beautiful." Natsu said.

"So you Like her?" gray asked.

"Nahhh i like her as a friend." Natsu blushed.

"ok Shes mine.!" Gray Said.

"No!"

"I LIKE HER more than a friend!" Natsu thought to herself.

basketball team started to play again.

**VOTES:**

**StiCy:1**

**NaLu:1**

**CHAPTER V: "ANOTHER DAY WITH YOU!"**

**All** member of soccer in the cafeteria with their captain sting..

Members: Rouge, Orga, Rufus, Dobengal and others.

**ROUGE POV**

"Sting where did you go these recent day your not active in our practice?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing im just busy yah know!" Sting said.

"Busy in what?" Rouge asked again.

"Yah know my dad put me in the very hard position! I have a fiancee!" Sting said.

"What!? When? How? Why you didnt tell me?" Rouge Shocked reaction.

"I Dont know what to do!"

"Whos the unluckiest girl?" ROuge teased.

"What? Did you mean luckiest. its Lucy Heartfilia." Sting said.

"Oh The new transfer student.? Right.? Your so lucky sting." Rouge said.

"No im not. You like her?" Sting Asked.

"Hmmm shes not bad. When i see her. Shes so beautiful!." Rouge said.

"TCH! Whatever!"

Soon Lucy arrive in the cafeteria with Erza, Mira, Levy, Lissana. Suddenly Soccer team is also there.

(BTW the girls didnt know that they are engaged.)

"Hey sting your princess is here! LOOK!" Rouge teased.

"I Know! So what!" Sting see lucy walking with the girls.

"Wow Whos that chick!" Rufus said.

"Its Sting Fiancee!" Rouge teased again.

"Shut up Rouge!"

"Your so lucky! Introduce me!" Rufus said.

"As if!" sting said..

"Ok! Someone Jealous haha!" ROuge said.

"Shut up please!" Sting said.

(Ok as you notice rouge is so cheerful and naughty!)

**LUCY POV**

"Hey guys did you already heard about the upcoming FIELD TRIP?" Erza said.

"Huh? no when?" Lucy asked.

"I dont know either!" Erza said.

"Lu-chan i think the soccer team talking about you!" Levy said.

"Your so popular lucy!" Lissana said.

Lucy look at the soccer team table and he notice sting is with them.

"Hey guys! is Sting is a soccer player too?" Lucy asked.

"Yes he is! Hes the captain so that's why hes so popular with the girls!" mira explained.

"Hahah that idiot!" Lucy said.

"Why lucy? are you close?"levy asked.

"Not really! haha." Lucy fake laughing because she remember that she didnt tell to them about the engagement.

While theyre eating natsu arrive.

"Hey Guys!" Natsu greet.

"Hey natsu! where have you been!" Erza said.

"Gym im with the team!" Natsu said.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu smile at her.

"Oh hello natsu!" Lucy said,

Natsu sit beside Lucy.

**SOCCER TEAM POV**

"Hey hey! I thought that chick is Sting princess!? but look Natsu is with her!" Orga asked.

"Natsu and Lucy are so close. I think Natsu is inlove with her!" Rouge teased.

"I Dont care!" Sting look at the two. but deep inside he felt someone punch his heart.

"Look how Natsu treated her!. " Rufus said.

"Ok someone Jealous! Sting have a rival!" ROuge said.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Class over.

"Hey Lucy are you going home?" Natsu said.

"Nahhh i have a lot works to do." Lucy said.

"Ok! Bye Lucy! See you! Natsu said.

"Bye! Hmmm Im so tired! What on earth is this!." Lucy said with tired tone.

Lucy notice the soccer team playing from the window.

"hey Sting catch the ball!" Rouge said.

"ok I got it!" Sting kick the ball ang got a score.

"Ok Goal! ROuge shout then fist bump with sting.

Lucy see how cool sting while playing.

**SOCCER TEAM POV**

"Ok Done Practicing! You may go now!" Sting shout.

Members going to the cr to take a shower.

*After shower.

"Ok Lets go!The sun is going to set!" Rouge said.

Sting notice that his notes is in their classroom.

"You can go! I forgot my notes to my classroom!" Sting said.

"Ok bye!" Rouge said.

Sting walking to the hallway go to his room.

**LUCY POV**

"Oh my god! its already 6:45 my dad! Wait? what's that!" Lucy heard something in the hallway.

***HAHAHA ITS STING YAH KNOW***

Lucy hide in the door while holding a book. ***shes going hit the ghost using her book! poor lucy***

The door open and lucy shout and ready to hit the ghost. But suddenly its sting.

"waaahhh!" Lucy stop and see sting.

"Hey blondie what are you doing!" Sting said.

"you make me scared yah know!" Lucy said.

"What me?"

"Yes you!" Lucy with teary eyes.

"What are you doing here its already 7:00 pm!" Sting said.

"I Know i have works to do! So i decided to finish it!" Lucy said.

"Ok lets go! I walk you into your house!" Sting said.

"no im ok!" Lucy reject sting offered.

"Okk! Ohh its so dark! Bye blondie im going home!"Sting scare lucy.

Lucy realized its dark already.

"Sting!" Lucy said.

"What?"

"Ok walk with me.." Lucy said while blushing.

"Ok Ok!" Sting smirked.

Sting and lucy walking together. They didn't speak to each other. Until theyre reach Lucy house.

***I imagine how cool sting is!***

Lucy doorbell to her house. and virgo open it. Lucy see her mother and father waiting for her. She feel that her father mad at her again.

"Lucy!" jude said with slightly angry tone.

Lucy see her father but suddenly sting appear and said.

"Sorry Sir Lucy is late!" Sting said.

Jude shocked when he see sting with lucy.

"Where have you been?" jude asked.

"In the school!" Lucy said.

"So sweet honey!" Layla said.

Sting and lucy blush.

"its ok your with sting! Ok lucy you can go to your room and change!" Jude said.

"Ok Dad!" Lucy go upstairs.

"Sting dinner with us!" Layla offered to sting.

**FEW MINUTES AGO.**

Lucy go downstairs and eat dinner with her parent and also sting.

**(i dont put a conversation while eating hahah!)**

"Thanks sir and mam for the dinner!" Sting said.

"Your part our family so its not a big deal!" Jude said.

"Ok Take care honey!" Layla said.

"Oh hey blondie bye!' Sting said.

"Ok Sting thanks again!" Lucy said.

"Your welcome! You can repay me this weekend!" Sting waved his hand and leaving.

"What?" Lucy thinking about sting said.

"Tch That blondie!"Sting thought to herself then smiled.

(I THINK STING IS INLOVE)

"Ok mam!" Sting enter to the mansion.

**StiCy or NaLu.**

**Keep voting guuys...**


	7. Please Read

Gomen. gomen. i cant update in the past few days im in our province then suddenly we've been block out until now but im here in my place again. when im in our province i write my new chapter suddenly i forgot my notebook! hehehe. gomen promise ill update tomorrow.  
btw keep voting StiCy is more votes than NaLu but u can change that so keep voting.  
Next Chapter: Jealousy!  
SPOILER. Sting and lucy are going out but suddenly natsu is also in the same place with her sister. what will happen if lucy invite natsu to hanging out with sting and heR? 


	8. JEALOUSY!

**PREVIOUSLY:** "Thanks sir and mam for the dinner!" Sting said.  
"Your part our family so its not a big deal!" Jude said.  
"Ok Take care honey!" Layla said.  
"Oh hey blondie bye!' Sting said.  
"Ok Sting thanks again!" Lucy said.  
"Your welcome! You can repay me this weekend!" Sting waved his hand and leaving.  
"What?" Lucy thinking about sting said.  
"Tch That blondie!"Sting thought to herself then smiled.  
(I THINK STING IS INLOVE)

_**CHAPTER VI: "JEALOUSY"**_  
Its weekend Lucy decided to wake up late. When she still sleeping she felt that there's someone in her room. Then suddenly she awaken.  
"Kyyyaaahh.. why are you here?" Lucy Shout

"Why are you like that! You look like see a ghost!"  
"NOOO! Im asking you! Who the hell is giving you a permission to enter my room, Sting?" Lucy asked.  
**~~FLASHBACK~~ **

Jude and Layla eating their breakfast when somenone knock to their stand and open the door to see whose their guest.  
"Its so early, Whos that?" Jude asked.  
"I don't know either." Layla said then open the door. Layla shocked when she see sting.  
"Good Morning Ms. Heartfilia!" Sting bow his head.  
"Oh Good Morning Honey! Why so early?" Layla said.  
"Im Going to visit my fiancée there's anything wrong with that?"

"Ahh No honey! Come in." Layla said with the big smile.  
"Good Morning !" Sting greet.  
"Oh Its you Sting! Why are you here?" Jude Said.  
"Im Going to visit Lucy!"  
"Good go to her room and wake her up!" Jude said.  
"Ok Sir thanks!." Sting go upstairs with virgo.  
"Theyre so cute right honey! Right?" Layla said.  
"Yeah…"  
**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~ **

"So Why are you here?" Lucy asked.  
"Don't Blame me blondie. You forgot?" Sting with the lazy tone.  
"Forgot what?" Lucy thinking.  
"Think Blondie! Think!" "Hmmmm.." Lucy remembered what sting said yesterday.

_**~~FLASHBACK~~ **_

"Thanks sir and mam for the dinner!" Sting said.  
"Your part our family so its not a big deal!" Jude said.  
"Ok Take care honey!" Layla said.  
"Oh hey blondie bye!' Sting said.  
"Ok Sting thanks again!" Lucy said.  
"Your welcome! You can repay me this weekend!" Sting waved his hand and leaving.  
"What?" Lucy thinking about sting said.  
"Tch That blondie!"Sting thought to herself then smiled.

(I THINK STING IS INLOVE)  
**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~ **

Lucy blush when she remembered about what sting talking about.  
"Are you serious!? I thought you were kidding!" Lucy shocked.  
"As If. How long do you want me to wait you Blondi. Go and change." Sting said.  
"Tch. You Idiot!" Lucy stand up and go to the bathroom to take a shower.  
~Few minutes ago.  
Lucy atlast done to taking a bath and sting is watching the TV. Sting see lucy wearing a towel only.  
"So sexy Blondie." Sting teased.  
"Shut up Pervert.!"  
"why? Its true blondie."  
"Ok. Go and wait for me in the outside im going to change." Lucy point the door.  
"What. Hell no Blondie. Its not bad that im here while your changing besides im your fiancée." Sting said.  
LUCY KICK! "Hell NO! AS IF! You pervert!"  
"So Meany Blondie!"  
~Few hour ago.  
"Im Done!" Lucy open the door.  
Sting cant help it but to blush so hard. Lucy wearing a simple above knee polka dress.  
"Its simple dress but its look so beautiful on her!" Sting thought to himself.  
"Hey You Pervert How long do you want to stare at me!" Lucy said.  
"Tch! Lets go Blondie.!" Sting said.  
Sting and lucy go downstairs and meet jude and layla.  
"Oh Your to are going out?" Jude said.  
"Yes Sir. Were not going home late and ill take care of her." Sting Said.  
"Yes papa!"  
"Ok Honey Take care!" Layla said.  
Sting and Lucy leave the mansion. Then ride to Sting sports car.  
**(Driving a sports car makes him cooler!)**  
"Nice car Idiot!"  
"Thanks Blondie.!" Sting said.

***IN THE CAR **

Lucy enjoying the scenery and the beautiful places that they passing by.  
"Hey Blondie. When did you like to go?" Sting Asked.  
"I Want a beautiful Place!" Lucy said while appreciate the fresh air.  
"Park?" Sting said.  
"Sure!" Lucy smiled.  
Few minutes ago the two arrived in the park what sting said.  
"Where here blondie!" Sting said.  
"Oh Its beautiful!" Lucy while walking around the park.  
"First time blondie?" Sting teased.  
"Yes!" Lucy felt sad because she remembered that she didn't enjoy her childhood because her parent are too strict.(but now its okay!)  
Sting notice Lucy's face became sad. "Hey Blondie Why your face look like that!? Where here to enjoy so smile!" Sting try to cheer her up.  
"Ummm!Let's go!" Lucy smile at sting and drag his hand to enter the park.  
The two enjoying theyre together and rides in the different ride. Eating different food. **(IMAGINE HOW SWEET THEY ARE!)**  
Then while eating fish cakes Lucy see something familiar she found out that is natsu eating in a different food stand. Lucy run to natsu and greet him.  
"Hello Natsu!" Lucy waved her hand to him.  
"Oh hey Lucy! Why are you here?" Natsu said.  
Sting notice lucy gone with his side so he decided to find her suddenly he see lucy talking to someone.  
"Someone inv….." Lucy cant finish her words when someone said.  
"Hey Blondie why are you disappear.!" Sting said but he didn't notice that natsu is there.  
"Sting?" Natsu shocked.  
Sting see natsu and get angry.  
"Oh Pinky why are you here,?" Sting asked.  
"Hey Idiot your so rude!" Lucy interrupt the two.  
"Are you two dating?" Natsu asked. Deep inside he felt jealous.  
"Yes we ar…" Sting said and lucy covered sting mouth.  
"No were not! Nothing special heheehe!" Lucy fake laugh.  
"Ano. Oni chan I want this.!" Small girl with blue hair interrupt the three. And caught theyre attention.  
"Oni chan?" Lucy said.  
Natsu buy her sister what she said.  
"Oh By the way this is my sister wendy!" Natsu introduced her.  
"Oh that's your sister talking about. Kawaii.!"Lucy said "Arigatou!"Wendy with shy voice and hide with natsu's back.  
Lucy punch sting in his stomach and said."Greet her idiot!"  
"Ouch! Oh Hello."Sting greet.  
"Good!" Lucy look at him.  
"Happy?" Sting with angry tone.  
"So why are you here natsu?" Lucy asked.  
"Naaahhh were just bored in our house so we decided to go walking and eat!" Natsu explained.  
"Ahh Hmmm the two of you! Come with us!" Lucy smile.  
"What! Hell no…" Sting said then lucy punch his stomach again.  
"To me its ok but my sister! Wendy you want?" Natsu asked.  
"uhum!" Wendy said.  
"So lets go!" Lucy said.  
"Were in the middle of our first date blondie why did you invite them?" Sting said.  
"nothing! I think its fun!" Lucy said.  
"I don't want!"Sting with angry tone.  
"Ok! Go and find another girl you date with!"Lucy said.  
"Hell no!" Sting said.  
"So go with us!"  
"Tch!You Blondie" Sting cant say anything because he know that he didn't win with lucy.

**VOTES:**  
**StiCy: 6 **

**NaLu:9 **

**OBVIOUSLY NALU IS IN THE FIRST RANK! KEEP VOTING YOU CAN CHANGED THAT. AND BY THE WAY THE LOVETEAM IN MY STORY IS BASED ON YOUR VOTES! THANKS MINNA. HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY NEW CHAPTER. DON'T FORGOT THE REVIEWS AND FAV OR FOLLOW MY STORY.**


	9. BEING WITH YOU!

**Author:** InLovewithFairies

**SUMMARY:** It's a Love Triangle between Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia is a transfer student in fairy High. And Natsu Dragneel is a Star player in Fairy high then suddenly he fell in love with Lucy but there also someone inlove with her his name is Sting Eucliffe the soccer team captain in Fairy high and he has a good grades that makes him even cooler. What happen the three of them whos the one is gonna win to Lucy's Heart! Oucchhh Sorry Sucky Summary but if you read it! Its very interesting and good story!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail and the character but the story is mine!

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Oh By the way this is my sister wendy!" Natsu introduced her.  
"Oh that's your sister talking about. Kawaii.!"Lucy said "Arigatou!"Wendy with shy voice and hide with natsu's back.  
Lucy punch sting in his stomach and said."Greet her idiot!"  
"Ouch! Oh Hello."Sting greet.  
"Good!" Lucy look at him.  
"Happy?" Sting with angry tone.  
"So why are you here natsu?" Lucy asked.  
"Naaahhh were just bored in our house so we decided to go walking and eat!" Natsu explained.  
"Ahh Hmmm the two of you! Come with us!" Lucy smile.  
"What! Hell no…" Sting said then lucy punch his stomach again.  
"To me its ok but my sister! Wendy you want?" Natsu asked.  
"uhum!" Wendy said.  
"So lets go!" Lucy said.  
"Were in the middle of our first date blondie why did you invite them?" Sting said.  
"nothing! I think its fun!" Lucy said.  
"I don't want!"Sting with angry tone.  
"Ok! Go and find another girl you date with!"Lucy said.  
"Hell no!" Sting said.  
"So go with us!"  
"Tch!You Blondie" Sting cant say anything because he know that he didn't win with lucy.

**CHAPTER VII: "BEING WITH YOU!"**

Natsu and Lucy are walking with his sister while Sting at theyre back walking lazily and stare at the two. Sting didnt like the view because Natsu and Lucy walking and talking to each other and the fact that he is the one in natsu position right now.  
"So you and sting are close?" Natsu asked to lucy. Lucy shocked to natsu question.  
"Not really! Were just friend yah know!" Lucy fake laughing and stare at sting.  
"What?" Sting said with annoyance face.  
"Dont Mind him!" Lucy said. "hehehe! Are you hungry Lucy?"Natsu asked while scanning the whole park.  
"Hmmm let see!" "were going to eat that!" Natsu point a small restaurant near in the park.  
"Ok! Lets go!" Lucy said and stare to sting. Sting dont care what theyre talking about. Lucy grabbed his hand and running. "What the-" Sting said."Hey Blondi where are we going?" Sting asked. Lucy ignore him and still running.  
They Arrive in the small restaurant.  
"Were going to eat sting!" Lucy said and stare at him.  
"Geez Blondie!" Sting said.  
They enter in the restaurant and order theyre food. Lucy order a chicken salad Natsu order a pork steak wendy order a chicken fillet and sting order fish fillet and salad. They are eating peacefully ooops not really Natsu eating like a child and messy while the three eating with manners. *Sting so cool*. When they done eating they decided to look around the whole park.  
"Lucy-san Look so cute!" Wendy point the store with a lots of teddy bear.  
"Waaah! Lets go wanna play!" Lucy and wendy go to the store and play.  
Natsu and Sting didnt come the two. theyre staring to lucy and wendy. Sting annoy with natsu because he thinks that he ruin they're date.  
"Hey Why Are you here?" Sting with angry tone.  
"Dont be mad Sting! My Sister and I are bored!" Natsu explained.  
"You like lucy?" Sting questioned.  
"Huh.. Dont ask me! BTW why are you with Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
"Tch! Were dating ya know!" Sting said proudly.  
"But in school you didnt close that much!" Natsu said. Sting feel angry what natsu said.  
"No more Question Pinky!" Sting said.  
Lucy and wendy are done playing luckily they have one teddy bear.  
"Onii chan Look! Lucy win and she gave me this!" wendy said.  
"Wow. happy for you wendy!" Natsu said.  
Natsu Notice his watch its already 3:30PM Igneel would be mad at them.  
"woah! its time wendy!" Natsu said.  
"Huh."  
"Lucy were going home dad would get mad at me! Thanks for inviting me! Sting bye!" Natsu waved his hand and leave.  
"Bye Lucy-san hope to see you again. Thank you sting-san!" Wendy waved her hand.  
Lucy look at the two until they disappear.  
"Finally theyre gone!" Sting said "I Hope they're still here.!" Lucy said.  
"Hey Blondie you didnt forget that its our date today right?" Sting said with angry tone.  
"Really.?" Lucy asked.  
"The hell blondie." Sting facepalm.  
"Hey im Joking Idiot your so funny! Lets go! let ride in the ferris wheel!" Lucy point the ferris wheel.  
"Tch! Let's go!"  
the two are going to the ferris and line up.  
*Few hours ago*  
"Finally its our turn!" Lucy said Lucy and sting seat in the different way so they face each other. and feeling awkard in both of the ferris wheel started to move.  
"Wow! The view is so beautiful!" Lucy amazed the view while the ferris whel still moving.  
Sting Cant say anything and stare at the view. Lucy dont know what to do suddenly the ferris wheel stop.  
"waaahh" Sting hold her waist to stop the blonde to crash in the floor.  
"hey blondie be careful." Sting still holdnig lucy's waist.  
Lucy move her face sad to her. Sting face so close to her. looking to each other making them blush. "thank you sting!" Lucy release from sting hand. and go back to her sit and sting the didnt speak to each other for a minute. "Sting make a move!" Sting thought to himself.  
"What can i do now!" Lucy thought to herself.  
"Hey Blondie about the marriage! Do you like it or not!?" Sting asked.  
"What the hell!" Lucy thought to herself.  
"Hmm I have no choice but to marry you idiot!" Lucy said.  
"So you dont like it?" Sting asked her again.  
"My Father said its for the Heartfilia Inc. Sake so i have no choice!" Lucy said.  
"If you have a choice?" Sting asked again.  
"I Dont know! First i dont want this marriage! Second i want to marry the one who i love!" Lucy said.  
Sting feeling froze that he know that lucy didnt want him!."Who do you like anyway?"  
"Hmmm i dont have a boy that i like! Im waiting for him!" Lucy said while looking outside.  
Sting shocked what he heard." So Means you didnt know who he is!" Sting said.  
"Yes and im willing to wait him! Because i want to be happy!" Lucy explained.  
"oh is that so!" Sting Smirked he thinks that he have a choice.  
"So many question idiot! How about you? Girl's like?" Lucy asked.  
"Naaah! Dont have a time! I have a childhood crush but she's gone." Sting said.  
"Wow Sting Eucliffe has a crush HAHAHA!" Lucy laughed.  
"What Funny Blondie?" "Nothing your just funny!" Lucy said.  
The ferris wheel is started to move again.  
"WOah Finally!  
***FEW MINUTES AGO***  
"Oh what happen to you sting!" lucy asked while sting vomiting and path his back.  
"I Dont know!"  
"Haha your so funny!" Lucy laughed again.  
the two are getting ready to back home. Sting drive his car and leave the park.  
Few hours ago.  
"finally home!" Lucy streched her hand.  
"Thank you blondie for making my day happy!" Sting smiled at her.  
"No problem idiot. thanks for taking care of me!" Lucy said.  
Sting open the door of his car for being a gentleman. "Thanks sting." Lucy waved her leave to their house.  
"STING EUCLIFFE...BEING WITH HIM ITS..."Lucy thought to herself. "Lucy dont say that its imposible" Lucy thought and smile.

**VOTES **

**StiCy: 13 **

**NaLu: 12 **

**AS YOU CAN SEE STICY IN THE FIRST RANK! 1 POINTS DIF. KEEP VOTING GUYS! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! DROP ME A REVIEW AND FAV MY STORY! :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEW MINNA.**


	10. CHILDHOOD FRIEND?

**Author:** InLovewithFairies

**SUMMARY:** It's a Love Triangle between Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia is a transfer student in fairy High. And Natsu Dragneel is a Star player in Fairy high then suddenly he fell in love with Lucy but there also someone inlove with her his name is Sting Eucliffe the soccer team captain in Fairy high and he has a good grades that makes him even cooler. What happen the three of them whos the one is gonna win to Lucy's Heart! Oucchhh Sorry Sucky Summary but if you read it! Its very interesting and good story!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy tail and the character but the story is mine!

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**"Oh what happen to you sting!" lucy asked while sting vomiting and path his back.

"I Dont know!"  
"Haha your so funny!" Lucy laughed again.  
the two are getting ready to back home. Sting drive his car and leave the park.  
Few hours ago.  
"finally home!" Lucy streched her hand.  
"Thank you blondie for making my day happy!" Sting smiled at her.  
"No problem idiot. thanks for taking care of me!" Lucy said.  
Sting open the door of his car for being a gentleman. "Thanks sting." Lucy waved her leave to their house.  
"STING EUCLIFFE...BEING WITH HIM ITS..."Lucy thought to herself. "Lucy dont say that its impossible" Lucy thought and smile.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: CHILDHOOD FRIEND?**

A Peaceful morning in magnolia. Lucy woke up early because she has a lots of works to do in school.

**~At the school~**

Lucy walking to the hallway going to the principal office to take the papers about their coming Field trip.

"Another day with this school! A lots of works need to do! Yosh Ikuzu!" Lucy said while streching her hand and started to walk but someone tap her shoulder.

"Kyaaah!" Lucy shout..

"Woahh Easy Lucy Its me Natsu!" Natsu said

"Dont scare me like that Natsu!" Lucy said while pouting her mouth.

"Hahahaa! Gomen Lucy I didnt know that your scare easily! HAha!" Natsu laugh and hold his stomach.

"Not Funny Natsu!" Lucy stare at Natsu.

"Gomen! By The way! Why so Early?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing Special! Lots of work to do about our upcoming Field Trip! How about you!?" Lucy Asked.

"Naahhh Same here!"

"Wanna come with me and help me then?" Lucy added.

"Yosh! Lets gO!"

The two started to walk while talking.

**~After few minutes.**

Finally the two arrive. Lucy knock to the principal office.

"Come in!" said.

The two enter to the room and took the papers.

"Lucy I hope you finish that as soon as possible because i need it!" Makarov explained.

"Aye Sir!" Lucy nobbed and leave the room.

"haisst! Cant believe i need to finish this!"

"Its Ok Lucy! Ill Help you!" Natsu said.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Of Course and i dont have a practice today so i can help you!" Natsu smiled at her.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled back at him.

The two decided to go to their classroom because theyre early they started the paper works. And the time passed by their classmate arrive one by one.

Sting arrive at his classroom he see the pink hair and blonde hair talking to each other while doing something *Paper works* he didnt care what theyre doing. He felt annoyed with the pink hair again.

"That pink hair again! why he always with lucy?" Sting thought to himself.

Suddenly Natsu notice him.

"Ohayou Sting!" Natsu wave his hand. Lucy wide her eyes when she heard sting's name. She didnt know how to greet him.

"Tch!" Sting walk to his chair. And stare to the blonde because he expect a greeting from her.

"Ohayou!" Lucy said shyly but she didnt look at sting.

"Ohayou!" Sting greet her back.

**~Few minute ago Mr. Gildarts enter to their room.**

"Ohayou!" Gildarts greet. "Listen we have a new student so please quiet! Come In!" Gildarts points at the door and sit to his chair. And the new student came in. She has a short white hair like lissana. A tan skin color.

"Introduce yourself!" Gildarts said.

"Hello Im Yukino Aguira!" The white hair bow her head.

"Wow so kawaii!"

"Yukino?" Sting shout.

"Do you know her?" Lucy asked.

Yukino widen her eyes whe she saw sting. "Sting?"

"What are you doing here?" Sting said and ignoring lucy's question.

"So you know one of them! Sit beside to that pink hair!" GIldarts teased and points natsu.

Yukino walked to her sit.

~After hour ago the class is over.

_RIng! Ring! the bell rang._

Yukino walked to sting.

"Hello sting." Yukino Greet her.

"Tch! What are you doing here?" Sting asked.

"Why so mean Sting you always act that we didnt know each other!"Yukino pout her mouth.

Lucy notice the two are talking. Lucy greet her.

"Hello Yukino right?" Lucy asked.

"Yess Hi!" Yukino said.

"Dont talk to her Blondie!" Sting lazily tone.

"Hey Sting your so rude!" Lucy said and cross her hand.

"Its ok! Lucy Sting is always like that!" Yukino said.

"Oh By the i gotta go! Bye!" Lucy out to their room with natsu.

"Hey Blondie where are you going?" Sting Asked.

"None of your business Sting!" Lucy disappear her gazed with natsu.

"That blondie!" Sting still stare at lucy.

"So she's the one?" Yukino teased sting.

"Shut up!"

"Wanna come and lunch with me?" Yukino said.

"Tch! I have no choice!" The two walked together to the cafeteria.

"So tell me about her!" Yukino started the conversation.

"Hey Yuki dont ask about her!" Sting said.

Yukino widen her eyes when she her sting call her again Yuki. "Its been a long time huh!."

**~FLASHBACK~**

*5 years old*

"Loser!"

"Go to hell bitch!"

"Your Ugly" Some child bully her and kick her. but someone come to her front and said "Dont hurt her! She didnt do bad to you!" A blonde guy shout. the three feel annoy with the blonde because he protect the white hair girl.

"Dont cry! Theyre gone!" The blonde kid wipe her tears.

"Uhh! Thanks!" the white hair girl stand and fix her dress.

"So smile! What's your name?" Blonde man asked.

"Im Yukino!and you are?" White hair girl said.

"Yukino? Hmm Beatiful name! im sting! blonde man stare with yukino face. "Soka! Your cute then i call you Yuki!"

"Yuki? hmmm!" Yukino smile at her.

**WHAT THE REASON WHY YUKINO BACK TO STING LIFE? **

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

**END!~~ **

* * *

**VOTES:**

**StiCy: 16**

**NaLu: 15**

**OBVIOUSLY STICY IS THE FIRST RANK 1 POINT DIFF. BUT STILL VOTING GUYS! THANKS MINNA FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS! HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER :D **

**DONT FORGOT TO DROP REVIEWS AND FOLLOW ME! :D ARIGATOU. **


	11. WHATEVER!

**Author:** InLovewithFairies

**SUMMARY:** It's a Love Triangle between Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia is a transfer student in fairy High. And Natsu Dragneel is a Star player in Fairy high then suddenly he fell in love with Lucy but there also someone inlove with her his name is Sting Eucliffe the soccer team captain in Fairy high and he has a good grades that makes him even cooler. What happen the three of them whos the one is gonna win to Lucy's Heart! Oucchhh Sorry Sucky Summary but if you read it! Its very interesting and good story!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy tail and the character but the story is mine!

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **"Wanna come and lunch with me?" Yukino said.

"Tch! I have no choice!" The two walked together to the cafeteria.

"So tell me about her!" Yukino started the conversation.

"Hey Yuki dont ask about her!" Sting said.

Yukino widen her eyes when she her sting call her again Yuki. "Its been a long time huh!."

* * *

**CHAPTER VIIII: WHATEVER!**

Natsu and Lucy walking to the hallway going to the library when Rouge walking to the opposite direction. Rouge call Lucy's name.

"Lucy!" Rouge said.

"Huh?" Lucy widened her eyes and look to the one who call her name.

"Your Lucy right?" Rouge asked.

"Yes I am! And you are?" Lucy said.

"Oh im sorry Im rouge! Sting Friend." Rouge explained.

"Oh I see! What can I do for you?"Lucy asked.

"Nothing special! BTW I can't find sting! Do you see him?" Rouge asked.

"Oh his on our classroom with Yukino!" Lucy smile.

"Huh? Yukino is here? O.o"

"Yes! You know her?" Lucy question.

"Of course! Sting and yukino and I are childhood friends!" Rouge said.

"so that's why sting and yukino are too close!" Lucy said.

"Ahhh those two! Yeah! More than friend!" Rouge smile.

"Huh? What do you mean." Lucy asked.

"Oh! Nevermind! Bye."Rouge waved his hand and leave.

"Oyy Rouge!" Lucy shout but rouge ignore him.

"Lucy let's go there's a lot of works we need to do." Natsu said. Lucy follow natsu with curious face.

"What he mean more than friend? Hmmmm!" Lucy thought to herself.

**~CAFETERIA~~**

"Hey Sting your so silent! What happen to you! The Sting I know is too loud!" Yukino smile and teased him.

"Shut up and eat!" Sting with lazy tone.

"Hey Sting serious! What happen?" Yukino said playing her drink,

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

"Hey Yukino! I Love you!" Sting shout. Yukino smile at him and leave.

**After 1 year**

"Yukino is back Sting!" Rouge said to sting.

"Where is she?" Sting asked.

"On our secret hide out!" rouge said.

Sting run to their hide out to see Yukino luckily yukino is still there and sitting.

"Yuki!" Sting shout .

Yukino turn her head to see sting.

"Oh Sting your crying!" Yukino smile at him.

"Because you leave us! I Miss you!" Sting run towards yukino and hug her tight.

"Now im here sting!" Yukino hug him back.

"About what I say last we met!You didn't answer!" Sting said.

Yukino widened her eyes and blush."You still remember huh!"

"Of Course!"

"okay! Tomorrow at the park 9:00! Don't be late!" Yukino said to sting and leave.

"Huh? Yeah!" Sting reply.

**~~THE DAY~~**

8 O'clock in the morning sting is up and ready to leave. Sting walking in the street when he see a cat with blood. Sting pick the cat and decided to go to the Ospital. After the treatment the doctor give a cat to sting. Sting forgot about Yukino.

**YUKINO P.O.V**

"Where the hell is he?" Yukino said while looking to her watch.

"Ms. Yukino Were late your dad is…" Her butler said.

"Wait pleasseee.! 10 more minutes!" Yukino said.

10 minutes later.

"Ms. Yukino we need to leave."

Yukino stare at the way but theres no sting. And she decided to leave.

After 10 minutes sting arrive at the park. And yukino is gone. He wait until evening but there's no yukino.

"Why you didn't wait me!" Sting shout and cry.

"I LOVE YOU YUKINO!"

*Sorry sucky reason because a cat yukino and sting is I don't know! Hahaha*

**~~END OF FLASHBACK~~**

Sting feeling annoyed when he remember what happen.

"Its 5 years ago! No need to mention that!" Sting said and eat.

"Okay!BTW sting I have a party tomorrow I hope you come! You can invite your friend." Yukino said.

"As If im going!" Sting said.

"Your so mean sting!" Yukino smile at him.

**STING HOUSE**

"Hey sting I heard Yukino is back!" Rouge asked.

"Yeah!" Sting said.

"So what's the plan!?" Rouge said.

"What do you mean plan?"

"You and Yukino! You Like each other right?" Rouge said.

"No were not!"

"You sure? BTW yukino have a party tomorrow evening! Wanna come?" Rouge said.

"No I don't want!"

"Your so mean sting! You know your special to yukino she expect that you came!"

"hmmmOk!"

**~~AT YUKINO PARTY~~**

Sting and rouge arrive at the party.

"Oh there's a lot of people here!" Rouge look around.

"Oh you're here! I Knew it!" Yukino hug sting.

"Stop! Im here because rouge said!" Sting look at rouge.

"Oh hello rouge!" Yukino greet rouge.

"Hello Thanks for inviting us!" Rouge smile at her.

"Oh of couse you're my friend! Oh hey Lucy!" Yukino and look at the entrance. Sting widened his eyes when he heard Lucy's name.

"Thank you for coming." Yukino hug her.

"Oh! Thank you for inviting us!" Lucy said.

"Oh hello natsu! You're here!"

"Hi! Thank you!."

Sting look at them. "Hey Blondie why are you here?" Sting asked.

"Hey Youre blonde too. And besides its not your party!"

"tch and why are you with that pink hair!" Sting said.

"Hey Sting dont be rude! Greet him formally!" Lucy said.

"Its Ok! Lucy Dont make a big deal!" Natsu trying stop the two.

"Whatever Blondie! TcH!" Sting leave the four.

"Sorry for his attitude he still a child ya know!" Yukino follow sting to talk to him.

* * *

**SORRY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IM GOING TO UPDATE LATER HAHAHA NEXT CHAPTER IS "KISS" WHO DO YOU THINK WILL KISS YUKINOXSTING OR LUCYXSTING OR NATSUXLUCY OR STINGXNATSU HAHAHAH! :D IM BUSY YAH KNOW IM STALKING NIALL HORAN BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE HIM HAHAHA! JUST WAIT MY NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE A LOTS OF IDEAS! HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER DONT FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW AND FAV MY SORIES! 3 3**


End file.
